Family Ties
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: When Olivia asks Casey to move in, she discovers an intriguing secret from the attorney's past. That one-bedroom may need an upgrade. Rated M for Language, Sex, and other mature content. Please read and review. Co-written with dcmasters.


Their relationship had gone from strength to strength in the past year, and Olivia Benson could not have been happier. Everyone has noticed the difference in her mood since a few months into her relationship with the gorgeous red head that was Casey Novak. She checked her watch, 5.15pm, and quickly filed her paperwork before she left, stopping off at their favorite take out before heading to Casey's office. It was a regular thing for the ADA to work late and Olivia often met her with dinner knowing the younger woman wouldn't eat otherwise. Ten minutes later, she knocked on Casey's office door gently

Casey looked up from her laptop, smiling as she noted the time. "Come in," she called, knowing exactly who her mystery visitor happened to be.

"Hi," Olivia smiled as she entered, going straight over the Casey, kissing her deeply.

Casey moaned softly. "Hey," she murmured.

"Missed you. Come eat," Olivia smiled, gesturing the the sofa

Casey sat beside her, smiling. "What are we having?"

"Chinese. I got your favorite."

Casey grinned. "You know me so well," she said, kissing Olivia.

"I should hope so," Olivia smiled as their kiss broke, "coming back to mine later?"

"Your place?" Casey asked. "Uh, sure, I guess so."

Olivia frowned. "We usually go to mine, but if you're busy, or you don't want to..."

Casey shook her head. "No, I do. I promise."

"If you've got somewhere else to be..."

"Olivia..."

"Sorry, long day. I got called in at 3am. Let's just eat," she said quickly.

"Okay," Casey murmured.

Olivia ate silently. This wasn't how she'd planned it in her head, far from it, and she never thought Casey would be hesitant about going back to her place. She sighed softly.

"Olivia, I love going to your place every night. It's just...I seem to be there more than my own, and it's confusing because you made it perfectly clear that you don't want things to get too serious."

"I know what I said originally, Casey, but things change. Feelings change.

Casey paused, the unwrapping of her chopsticks halted. "What do you mean?"

Olivia bit her lip, watching Casey's expression for a moment. "I was actually going to ask you to move in with me."

"Move in?" Casey repeated, the offer slowly sinking in. "Olivia, of course I'll move in with you!"

Olivia let out the breath she'd held in. "Really?" she smiled.

"Yes. Really. Wow. I never thought you wanted this to go further

"Why wouldn't I? Casey, you make me happier than I've ever been my entire life."

Hearing those words from the person she loved more than anyone else, Casey smiled, snuggling into her girlfriend. "Olivia, I'm yours. Now and forever."

Olivia grinned happily, holding Casey tightly.

"Olivia, before we move in together, I think we should tell each other everything we don't already know."

"Like what?" Olivia asked, beginning to eat.

Casey stood. She began to pace, rubbing her temple in frustration. "If I tell you, you'll hate me. If I don't tell you, you'll never trust me. But how can I tell you? God, it's such a big secret…and it would change everything."

Olivia frowned, standing to hold Casey's arms, stilling her. "Casey, calm down. I'm worried about you."

"I can't believe I never told you. I don't know why I didn't."

"Casey, told me what?" Olivia asked, looking her in the eye as the phone on her desk rang.

Casey silenced it, sighing. "You might want to sit down," the attorney advised, perching beside the detective. "Olivia, you are one of the few people in this world who knows about Charlie and what happened with him. But I didn't tell you everything. I didn't tell anyone the one part I vowed to always keep secret. See, the night the cops were called and I begged them not to take Charlie, I left out a detail. Earlier that day, he had pushed me onto the bed, insisting that I was his and that he would never let me go. And then he climbed on top of me. When he was finished, the hitting continued, and the cops were called, and you know what happened after. Two weeks after I kicked him out, I found out that he had done more damage than I thought. I was hungry all the time, my boobs hurt with a simple poke, and I could sleep twelve hours a day and still feel exhausted. Well, I went to the doctor. I found out that I was pregnant." Casey paused to allow the information to sink in. Then she continued. "I did everything to hide my pregnancy. I told people I had just gained some weight. Nine months later, my baby was born. It was a girl. I named her Serena Elizabeth and my mother took her to raise her. If we're going to live together, you need to know about her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I didn't know how, Olivia."

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed a little as she tried to take in the information. "I... H-how... How old is she?"

"Fourteen," Casey admitted, looking away.

"Where is she now?"

"With my mother. But I want my little girl to live with me again. I miss her so much. I was only in my twenties when I had her, and not nearly ready to raise a child. But my career is on track, I'm happy, and I'm ready to give her the home and affection she deserves."

"I take it she knows you're her mother?"

"Yes. I visit her all the time.

As Olivia went to speak, Casey's phone rang again.

Casey sighed, grabbing it. "Casey Novak," she snapped.

"Casey, it's Mom..."

"Mom, I'm working."

"Yes, I noticed when I called your house and you didn't answer. It's Serena..."

"What? Is she okay?"

"She came home from school all quiet. She won't come out of her room or talk to anyone."

Casey sighed. "God, she really is a Novak. That sounds like me in my high school years. I'll be over in a bit." Casey hung up and turned to Olivia. "I have to take care of this. I'm sorry."

"I... I could come with you..."

"Are you sure? You don't think I'm a total whore for having a secret child?"

"I won't lie. It's a lot to take in, but for now I'll go as your friend or whatever you want to tell her, or your family. I just... don't think we should part and end our conversation where it is now."

"Do you still want me? I need to know where I'm sleeping tonight."

"Let's see what happens with your daughter first."

"Oh, that's great. Olivia, if you don't know if you still mean it, then you obviously don't."

"No, Casey, I meant... you might be needed elsewhere."

"Tell me you still love me, before we go."

Olivia stepped forward, brushing Casey's cheek lightly with the back of her hand. "Just because you didn't tell me something that important doesn't mean it stops how I feel about you, Case."

"Promise you won't leave?"

Olivia nodded.

Unconvinced, Casey sighed. "Then let's go."


End file.
